Small form factor video capture devices such as camcorders and video capable portable media players often utilize a touch-screen display to facilitate video image capture. Typically, a display portion of the touch screen is used for previewing video during or after playback of the recorded video. However, in order to process the video, the recorded video data must be ported to another device, such as for example, a host computer. Unfortunately, due to the portable nature of these devices, immediate access to a host computer can be difficult or impossible.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an efficient method and apparatus for using a small form factor video capture device to process video data in real time.